Hunger games: The Quarter Quell
by lsgirl988
Summary: It's an all new version of the hunger games
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from Bluejay026 but it is not the same!**

It was a downtrodden day in the Splatalot castle because it was the Hunger games reaping day. The defenders all looked different. By defenders I mean Crocness and Shaiden. Crocness looked like a normal girl and Shaiden had her hair down and no mask. Kook had brushed his hair and Thorne's mohawk was at it's spikiest point. As they walked down to the moat they were met by former defender Narisius. She was an ocean defender and was the only splatalot defender to win the games. She also had to announce a death sentence for at least 3 of the me to explain, since it was the quarter quell it was teams the first man and woman had to kill each other while the second man and woman had to kill each other. "Most people will congratulate you at the capitol. I'm not one of them. I'm sorry this happened to you. So happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. Ladies first. The first of the two teams is... Crocness and Gildar. The second team is... well thats really bad luck Shaiden and Thorne. This will be a bad Hunger games for both teams because Crocness and Gildar are a couple and they have to kill each other and Shaiden and Thorne are brother and sister and they have to kill each other. The odds are certainly not in their favor!" Crocness and Gildar accepted their fate but Thorne and Shaiden just stood there with their jaws hanging wide open. As they were flown to the capitol they all avoided each other. Shaiden didn't believe what just happened. _I have to kill Thorne? Not going to happen._

**_Iknow this is super short but its only the first chapter_**


	2. Chapter 2

***After everything about to be in the games; training I guess***

In the training room Shaiden was kicking butt with her splatana as she sliced through the obstacles and was stared at and she hated it. She went over to Crocness and asked " Do you know why they are staring at me?" "Yeah not only are you better at this anyone else here but everyone else here is at least over 20 you are freaking 16!" Shaiden replied by flipping her ponytail back. She then turned to go to a new station but was quickly stopped by a raven haired girl with large grey eyes. Her name was Clova. She was from the kingdom in America and she was looking at her carefully. Besides Shaiden she was the youngest at just turned 20. She was wicked with swords and blades and was very clever. You may ask how Shaiden knew all of this about her. Simple, she watched her very closely. Well anyways, she went up to Shaiden. "Why don't me and you make an alliance? We are the underdogs but we are also the best here. I could probably even save your little boyfriend over there." "Who?" "Oh c'mon you and him look identical! You can't tell me that is just a coincidence." "Oh you mean Thorne? Um... thats my brother." Clova's face went from completely pale to bright fire engine red. "So about that alliance, sure that would be cool." Then they both went back to training leaving Thorne, Croc, and Gildar staring at Shaiden wondering what she was doing and leaving Clova smirking evilly in some direction.

5,4,3,2,1! The clock sounded and she opened her eyes to see the arena while she was running. "Oh my god!" she thought, "It's a freakin desert." She searched for some familiar faces but found none as she ran. She tried to steer clear of Thorne though because the Hunger Games were all about splitting couples up. She just hoped to god she wouldn't be dead, or Crocness, or even Gildar! When night fell she realized how hot she was in her skin tight jumpsuit. She had very little water left and no food. Then she heard something behind her. She fully realized that she was terrified. She almost wanted her brother to be there to protect her. Then she saw the familiar yellow glow of Croc's eyes. She was quietly trudging by Shaiden. Shaiden also realized that she was a bit more sluggish the usual. "I guess the desert has never heard of water!" Crocky said to herself. "It wouldn't be a desert if it did have water, Croc." She nearly jumped out of her crocodile hyde when Shaiden spoke to her. "Don't do that! You know I hate when you go all ninja on me!" Shaiden smiled but Croc was in fact her best friend so she saw past her smile. "He's still alive you know. Thorne. He's fine. Well maybe not fine but he is alive. I mean he's dehydrated but so are we." Shaiden remained silent until they heard a snap from behind. They both stood their ground and defended right?! Wrong. They both ran. But as Shaiden was running she felt herself get caught on something but didn't want to slow Croc down. She was thrown to the ground and could smell the blade against her skin. When she could finally see past the black spots she saw large grey eyes looking into hers then heard a loud huff and felt all the weight lift off of her. She felt a large rough hand pull her up (more like throw her halfway across the arena.) Then she realized it. Her brother. Just attempted. To kill her! She got up and kinda freaked out. "THORNE! What is wrong with you?!" "I am going to kill you someday Francis!" "Woah that was low now we're pulling out the last name cards!" She thought. But Thorne wasn't like that. He was turned into a mutt of the capitol. And She wouldn't stand for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't uploaded for such a long time! This was a story that nobody really remembers but I'll try to recap so you don't have to read through chapter 1 again. So Crocness, Gildar, Shaiden, and Thorne were all reaped to be in the Hunger Games. They go into a desert arena where Shaiden gets attacked by Thorne. She realizes that Thorne was changed by the capitol for the worst.**

"It was really strange Croc. He wasn't acting like himself at all. He tried to kill me and then changed his mind." Shaiden whispered as they silently marched while watching for other tributes.

"I read that they genetically enhance some emotions on some of the people here. I think they built on Thorne's anger, changed it to hatred, and used it against you. It's what they do to try to make the games more interesting. They mess with our heads. We're pretty much their attackers and they're the defenders. Speaking of defenders, have you seen Gildar? I saw him at the very beginning but after he ran off I haven't seen him." Crocness whispered back.

"Nope. I hope they're alright." Shaiden answered. Later that day Croc went looking for water while Shaiden looked for food and other tributes. She would slice and dice anyone who crossed her or Croc's path.

"Thorne?! You better have an explanation for attacking Shaiden. Did they mess with your head or something?" Crocness asked when she slammed into Thorne. Thorne turned around and looked at her with so much anger that even Croc backed away.

"Thorne! What are you doing?" A new voice chorused from the woods. In one swift movement Thorne was on the ground looking up at a pair of heads with dark brown hair.

"Gildar! What are you doing here? Where have you been." Croc asked.

"Hey Croc! Look I can't talk right now." Gildar answered then ran off leaving her with the other raven haired girl who had flipped Thorne and had him pinned with her boot on his chest.

"That was amazing! Thank you!" Croc said to the girl.

"Well that's just what I do. Hi, I'm Clova." She smiled at her.


End file.
